Uncover
by deluce
Summary: "She smiles at me, and a small dimple appears in her cheek, only making her look prettier. " ; Jade/Cat. Jade West has a boyfriend, but when she goes to college and meets a bubbly red head named, Cat, she soon becomes all Jade can think about. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.


**_Just another Cade story that I decided to write. I got the idea for this story from the song Uncover by Zara Larsson. If you haven't heard this song, you should go listen to it :)_**

* * *

_**Nobody see's nobody knows,**_

_**we are a secret, can't be exposed.**_

* * *

**1**

The sky out side is dull, and the air is icy. The harsh wind bites at my cheeks and nose. The wind weaves itself around my hair, intricately winding all of my curls together to make one big cluster.

The autumn time in L.A was never this bad. Yes, the nights did provide a chill in the air, that would allow fogs of breath cloud any conversation that you had. But this, this is something else. I regret, not putting on a jacket. Usually I wouldn't bother, but now, the goosebumps that run up and down my bare flesh become too much to handle.

I feel an arm weave it's way around my waist. I look up into the face of my boyfriend, Will. He smiles at me, making me melt slightly. "I can't believe I'm actually here." I whisper.

"I can," Will says to me, "I always knew you'd get here. How could you not?" he asks.

I shrug, insecurities have always been my downfall, god knows I have a lot of them. I don't trust easily, I get jealous sometimes, and although I may act like I am confident, and like I have a big ego, underneath it all, I'm actually pretty, sure I can't do anything right. Not that I'll ever let anyone know that.

"I guess, I just think, that this place is too small for me." I joke, knowing that this is probably one of the best universities I could be at for my acting. That's all I want, it's all I have ever wanted, to be an actress, and finally, after a lot of persuading my dad agreed to pay for my tuition to come here.

Will holds me closer to him, knowing the real reason why I can't believe I've made it, and that's because I am not sure if I deserve it. "No, come on, seriously babe. You'll be great here, you were born to be here."  
"But what if my dad is right?" I ask, looking up into his grey eyes "What if it is a waste of my time, and his money." Personally, I think he cares more about the money he is spending than my happiness and future.

"You love acting," He says "Plus, you're great at it. I don't see how it could ever be a waste of time… or money." He adds the money aspect on as a last minute thought.

"It's a shame you're not going to be here with me." I say.

He shake his head "This place is too big and bright for me… I need a more, laid back place, somewhere I can focus on academics, rather than the arts. It was fun while it lasted, but now. I have to think about the future. Our future." Though will didn't go to an arts oriented school, like I did, he went to all of my plays, plus used to take me to the theatre regularly to see musicals, and, he starred in a few small school productions himself while he was at Burbank high.

I smile at the 'Our future' part, it has been in my mind for a while, me and Will, taking the world by storm, him as a well known lawyer, and me as an actress, get married have a couple of kids, done, what could be better? I know it'd make our parents happy. Plus it'd make us happy, that's what matters right?

Will, was my first everything, first boyfriend, first kiss, and first other stuff too, every important milestone a 'high school romance' get reach, I got to with him. He was my first everything, and I want him to be my last everything.

"I know, you don't want to be an actor, or singer or anything like that." I say "But could you not have gone to a New York based college to do law?" he sighs. I purse my lips. "You're going to Stanford, you are staying in California, you are going to be 2461 miles away." I say.

"You've really looked into this haven't you?" He asks.

"you're going to be on the other side of the country to me!" I say. He wraps his other arm around me and holds me closer to him.

"You'll be fine." He says "You'll make friends, and we'll see each other for Thanksgiving, you're coming back for that right?" he asks I nod my head slowly, truth is I was only thinking about making the trip back. I don't really like flying, and it took everything I have in me for me to get out here in the first place. Do I really want to be flying back again in just a couple of months, that's something I have to ask myself. "There you go." He says, " And then we'll see eachother again at Christmas. I'm not worried about anything, babe."

Good to know someone feels fine, and secure knowing that they're partner is going to be roughly a day away from them most of the time.

I sigh "I know." I say, though, I don't know if we'll be fine. No one knows for sure, long distance relationships are hard. "But I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Jade." He leans his head down to place a light kiss on my lips. He pulls away and looks deep into my eyes, a look that always melts me, "Promise me you won't run away with some guy." he says this with a slight smile on his lips, a smile that doesn't reach his eyes quite like it should. There is a serious tone in his voice, hidden under the joking layer. But, I still know it's there.

I shake my head "I can't promise anything." I say with a slight smile, I am relieved when he chuckles at me, at least he knows I'm kidding.

"I love you Jade." He says.

"I love you too." He hugs me one last time, holding me close to him, I don't want him to let go of me, not now, not ever. We kiss one last time, a more passionate kiss this time, when he pulls away he smiles at me, his crooked smile, my smile.

He waves at me once, before he climbs into the bright yellow taxi cab that brought from our hotel room where we stayed last night to the college. I watch the taxi drive down the street, and only turn away when I can longer see it.

I walk gingerly towards the college, my heart beating rapidly in my rib cage, feeling like it's going to burst out. I drag my suitcase behind me- with a little difficulty as it keeps getting stuck on small pebbles.

I drag it along with me to the gates where I am greeted by an overly perky student, wearing a blue sweater that has the letters NYUDA written across it in big capital letter, which I can only image stand for New York Univeristy of Dramatic Arts. "Hey," she says in a surprisingly high pitched voice that doesn't match her face, at all. "What dorm are you in?"

I shrug "Harrison Hall… I think." I say.

She nods "Okay, well all you have to do is go through that building there." She points to a building I can only just see through the crowd. "Get your room key and there you go."

I nod "Yeah, I know how the general room thing works," I say in a slightly sardonic tone.

"Oh," she says, some of the chirpiness gone from her voice "Well, all I can say is, good luck and have fun, but not too much fun." she laughs to herself slightly.

"I'll try." I say, before turning away from her quickly.

I walk through the crowd to my dormitory, trying to avoid any unnecessary contact with the large crowd of people. I hate large crowds, in situations like this, everyone seems giddy, and everyone is already acting like they are best friends with a person they literally met a minute ago, no, you're not best friends, you're strangers. How can you be best friends with someone you don't know?

I walk through the doors to HH and am thankful that this dorm isn't too busy, yes, there are a lot of freshmen here getting their keys, some older students, walking around, looking at the new kids, with judging eyes.

I walk to the reception desk, give them my name- Jade West- and wait for my key, after waiting what feels like a lifetime, the extremely tall, and thin aging woman hands my key over, and gives me directions to my room. Straight up the stairs, and last door on the left.

I keep reciting this in my head, over, and over. I don't want to look like and idiot and try to open the wrong door on my first day. Maybe on a drunken night after drinking myself into an almost comatose state, wouldn't be too bad.

I reach my dorm room and take a deep breath, I don't want to be stuck with someone who I won't be able to get along with while I am here. I try the door, and smile slightly, when it has already been unlocked.

I walk through the door and am greeted by a blonde girl, with blue eyes, she looks like the stereotypical cheerleading type from high school "Hey." She says, with a wave of her hand and a huge smile that spreads from ear to ear. "I'm April, you must be my roommate?" She adds an upwards infliction to this, making it a question. She has a Tennessee accent.

I nod "Yeah, I'm Jade." I say.

She walks towards me and holds out her hand for me to shake. "Well, it's nice to meet you Jade," I take her hand hesitantly, and shake it once.

"You too… I guess" I say.

I look around the room and see that she is already partially unpacked, and is stood by the bed on the left, so I guess I'll be on the right hand side of the room. I walk over to my bed, and lift up my suitcase so I can start to up pack. As I unzip my case, the girl speaks again.

"Isn't this place amazing?" She asks, her eyes wide with anticipation and awe.

"I guess." I say, "Though it is just a room," I say sardonically. The girl laughs, maybe a little too much, before she starts to do some more unpacking. I roll my eyes internally, and walk over to the spare bed, dragging my case with me as I go. I lift up the case and throw it onto the bed, so that I can start to contemplate unpacking.

"So what are you here for, Jade?" She asks. Turning away from unpacking her things to look at me. She sits on a small space on her bed and crosses her arms over her chest. I look at her over my shoulder and reply.

"I'm majoring in acting and minoring in music. You?" I ask, not that I really care what she is here for, as long as she doesn't get in my way, we'll be fine.

"Same as you but switched." She says "Music major, acting minor." So, at least I don't have to compete so much with this girl, though if Will comes to visit, he is staying far away from this girl. She's pretty, weather or not I like to admit it, she is.

"Well, I hope you have fun." I say.

"But not too much, fun." She says putting on a high pitched voice, mimicking the crazy girl who greeted me, I am guessing she got the same girl I did. I smile at her slightly. She's not generally the type of person I would talk to, but, looks like I've shit it because I am stuck with her as my roommate for four years.

I take off my jacket and hang it up in the small closet at the end of my bed. April looks at me, and then says "I like your tattoo." she points at the star on my forearm, though she says she likes it, her expression tells me she is just trying to be polite.

"Thanks." I say. "I used to like it, but then I hated it, and then my parents found at a couple of month ago, freaked out, so I like it again." I say.

"How long have you had it?" She asks.

I shrug not really remembering when I got it. "Couple of year, I think." I say.

"And you're parents only just found out?" She asks, sounding truly shocked.

I nod "Yeah, my parents, think piercings and tattoos are horrible, why do you think I have them?" I ask. "I mean, yeah I like them, but they hate them, so it makes it better."

She looks at me, with an expression of sheer shock on her face. "Oh." Is all she says, she stands up quickly, and starts to unpack again, though, I think she it only doing it to get out of further conversation with me.

It doesn't take me long to unpack, I don't really own that many items of clothing, a couple of pairs of jeans, some skirts, tights and a couple of t-shirts and I'm done. Most of the stuff I own are little things that I have been given over the years, tickets from gigs I have been to, photo's of me and friends.

"Who's that?" April asks pointing to a picture of me and Will together.

"Oh, that's Will he's my boyfriend." I say, putting emphasis on the words 'my' and 'boyfriend'

"He's really cute." She says in her strong Tennessee accent.

"Yeah, I know." I say "That's why I picked him." I look at the picture of the two of us he took while we were stood in the crowd waiting for the Angels and Airwaves gig to start.

"How long have you been together?" She asks.

I shrug "Three years."

"Wow, you've done well to stay together this long." She says.

She's right, it has been hard, we've argued, a lot, broken up and then got back together again within a few days, we've had our ups and downs, just like every other couple. But she doesn't need to know that. I shake my head "No. It's been easy." I say.

She smiles at me before saying "Are you gonna come down to the activities fair?" She shrugs "There might be some good clubs or societies."

I nod "Yeah sure." I say.

April all but runs out of the room, I roll my eyes at her back before I stand and lock the door behind me. When I get down to the activities fair, April is nowhere to be seen. Thanks for ditching me, bitch I think.

I let out a sigh and begin to walk around the quad, that has been filled with various tables, all advertising a different club you can sign up for. They everything from Fraternities and Sororities, to religious groups. I am interested in joining neither.

I walk around pretending to look interested, I stop at a table, without reading why I am there.

"you going to join?" A small voice says from the side of me. I look away from the table to see a red haired girl with big brown eyes. I thought the girl from my room was pretty, she's got nothing on this girl.

I shrug "I don't know. Probably not." I say in an honest tone.

"Well, why not?" She asks.

"I don't know, isn't a capella a little stupid." I say.

The girl shakes her head "I don't think so, and apparently, a lot of other people don't think so either. I think you should join." She says.

"How do you even know if I can sing or not?" I ask her.

She shrugs "Just a hunch I have, you look like you can sing." She smiles at me slightly, and even though it is only a small smile her eyes seem to light up with it. "I'm Cat, by the way." She says. "Cat Valentine."

"I'm Jade." I reply "Jade West."

She smiles at me, and a small dimple appears in her cheek, only making her look prettier.

* * *

**_I thought I should write another Cade multi chapter story, since I only have one finished one. So, here is the first chapter, I really hope you like it (even though nothing has happened yet.) Please read and review I appreciate all comments and opinions good or bad._**


End file.
